First Christmas
by DrGiggles
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and James is scrambling around the DHARMA barracks looking for the perfect gift for Juliet because he completely forgot it was Christmas Eve. Christmas exchange for LittleMissBones! A Suliet Christmas fic. Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Here is the Christmas Exchange story for_LittleMissBones_who is one of my favorite authors! Sorry its so last minute and short, had a busy Christmas and just finished it. A huge thanks goes out to _kab16_ who organized the Christmas Exchange this year! This was a fun one to write and as much as I would have loved to write the Charladay one, I just had to write this. And maybe I'll think of writing the other one for you LittleMissBones once exams are done later this month. A quick note, the_ italics _are James' thoughts. I would like to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! So here it is, First Christmas.**

_(ps Please don't read this yet Breigh.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of its wonderful characters.

* * *

**_First Christmas_**

It was Christmas Eve of 1974, the first at the DHARMA compound for Juliet, James, Miles and Jin.

James LaFleur came home from work in the early afternoon, the compound still bustling with people doing last minute organizing and soon James would be joining them. James walked into his and Juliet's bright yellow house; he didn't see Juliet around so he headed over to the bathroom for a shower, it helped take away the ache and tiredness from the early shift that morning. By the time he returned to the living room again, Juliet was home from the motor pool.

"Hey. I'm just gonna have a quick shower ok?" Juliet said, giving him a quick kiss. "Then we can get ready for when Miles and Jin come over for a small Christmas Eve celebration. You know that it's tonight right James?"

_Shit, think quick James_. "Uhhhh yeah, I remembered." James was so tired these past few days with all the activity that he forgot it's almost Christmas, and Juliet had plans with their "family". And did he have a present for her? Not yet. James decided for a quick escape to see if he can track down the perfect present for Juliet. They'd been a couple for awhile now, almost four months actually.

"I'm going to run a few errands before the...party. I'll be back in a bit Blondie."

"Make sure you check the post!" he heard her faintly call out from down the hallway before heading out into the warm sun. It was December on the Island but still warm, no white Christmases here. James headed up towards the northern cluster to the Welcome Center to check for the mail.

"Hey Jim! I just heard the good news from Horace, congrats on the promotion." said Maria, the secretary as she handed James his mail. "Thanks." He nodded, just got promoted a few days ago to second in command in Security after Tim left to Ann Arbour. "Hey, is the general store open still?"

"Sorry Jim, it closed early today since it's the holidays. You and Juliet have a Merry Christmas. "

"Thanks, you too." James began to wander aimlessly in DHARMA barracks, clutching the Christmas cards from the DHARMA personnel. _What could be a perfect gift? Don't want her to think I forgot_. He glanced at his watch, time was running out and he has to be home right away to set up for Christmas Eve. Defeated, he headed back to the house where he knows Juliet will be disappointed he forgot all about Christmas. However when he passed his neighbours house, he noticed a bright yellow flower by the fence and he smiled slightly. Making sure nobody was looking first; he carefully reached over and picked the flower.

James walked into the house quietly holding the flower behind his back. "Hey, you're home. Come help me." Juliet said as she poured some peanuts into a glass bowl. He then carefully held out the flower to her, and she gave him a slow smile before taking it.

"James, this is so beautiful. Thank you." She said before James took her in his arms, after a moment she leaned up to kiss him. "You forgot." She said softly, he expected her to be sad but there was a hint of amusement in her blue eyes. "You forgot it was Christmas, didn't you James?" After a moment he gave in to her.

"Fine, I forgot. Got so damn busy over at Security I didn't know what day it was. Sorry Blondie." And he was slightly surprised when Juliet laughed.

"I thought you did." She leaned forward again to kiss him, but then the doorbell rang to announce that the guests have arrived. "Better not forget next year." She said smiling wryly before opening the door for Miles and Jin.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed, and remember reviews are love! Namaste.**

**_Dr. Giggles_**


End file.
